


Enthralling

by Prince_Hel



Series: The Devil Comes As Everything You’ve Ever Wished For [2]
Category: Cinderella (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Dates, Happy Endings Only For The Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: Tremaine had plans. Hela was used to do things in a certain way.Things don't happen exactly as they expect.But that doesn't mean they no longer have the chance to get what they want.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Lady Tremaine (Disney)
Series: The Devil Comes As Everything You’ve Ever Wished For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032756
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Enthralling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to see people interested in this ship! 🤗
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention it in the previous part. English is not my native language so I'm sure there are a few mistakes here and there 😅 but I hope there are minimal and you have no problem understanding.

* * *

It was taking a huge effort for Tremaine not to tell their daughters to shut up.

She was grateful that they hadn’t screwed up their chances, and she was doing a wonderful job to push away the ‘yet’ thought that appeared in her mind whenever she thought about it, but she was done listening to them gushing about their suitors.

Since the moment they had woken up (it was a first for them to wake up on their own) they have started and Tremaine’s attempts to change the conversation have been dodged, or more precisely, ignored.

Tremaine closed her eyes, rubbing her temple when it started throbbing as Anastasia’s voice pierced her ears but she managed to smile when she opened her eyes, finding her daughter looking at her with excitement.

“It’s a good thing that you are so thrilled. Just don’t forget the purpose of this.” Anastasia’s smile slowly vanished at her words but Tremaine wasn’t affected.

She couldn’t deny that it was a plus if the man she was trying to pair her daughter with was a decent person but they couldn’t forget which was the main goal. Happiness was secondary for her and she needed to engrave the same motto in her daughters’ brains. Though if she had raised them well, and she was certain she had, they knew that happiness and economic security came hand in hand.

“Yes, Mother.”

Giving a sharp nod, Tremaine reached for her cup of tea, looking down at her lap after taking a sip when Lucifer jumped on her, then at the table. She didn’t pay much attention to him getting closer to the window, disappearing behind the curtain, imagining that now that he didn’t have much space to wander around, he craved to go outside.

However, when she turned her attention to Drizella when the young woman, who was sitting on the bed she shared with her sister, stood up, heading to the other window, sliding the curtain to the side to be able to look outside letting out a choked gasp, her curiosity was picked. But before she could move to know what was the fuss, her daughter spoke.

“Mother,” her voice quivered slightly. “By any chance did you offend someone?”

Tremaine frowned, feeling insulted for the accusation that she didn’t even dignify a response, deciding to mirror Drizella’s action in the window next to her, feeling as if all the dread in the world poured on her at the image she caught.

An enormous wolf, bigger than the houses it was walking next to, was heading towards the hostel they were staying with determination.

Momentarily, Tremaine pondered about the possibility of being in a dream because how was it possible that a beast like that was wandering around without any person reacting to it like the way her daughters did: yelping as it moved closer and muttering eerily about what was happening?

In her opinion that made more sense. Even Lucifer’s hissing before jumping down the table to seek refuge under the bed was more understandable that the people looking at it unflappable.

However, when a shape glided down from the back of the animal, falling on their feet gracefully as if they repeated the action constantly, revealing their presence, Tremaine understood (though not really, how can someone become acclimated to this kind of scenario?) and she rolled her eyes after letting the curtain go with a snarl.

It wasn’t surprising that to the infuriating adjective of their first encounter, flamboyant was added to the mix.

Though she couldn’t deny the impressed sensation washing her over as she stood up, and luckily nobody witnessed the smirk that appeared on her face.

* * *

Hela couldn’t believe she was in the town, heading towards the woman that has been the main character of her thoughts the following days after meeting her instead of sending some of her lackeys for her, requesting her presence in the castle.

In her defense, it had been a spur of the moment.

She had taken Fenris to the woods in an attempt to distract herself from her investigation once it had reached a dead-end, deceiving herself into the idea that this was her way to move on from the nonsense her life had become.

It had started the very next day after the celebration. Hela had sent several people under her orders to find all the information possible about Lady Tremaine. When they came back to her, leaving her with more questions than answers since apparently nobody knew anything about her beyond seeing her and their daughters a few times, Hela started sending them to neighboring kingdoms, always with the same result.

She couldn’t, nor wouldn’t if she could, justify her actions. For many, it could be easily believed that their queen was simply making sure that newcomers weren’t planning some sort of attack but Hela cared so little about that, always ready to battle if the occasion arose.

This was a personal interest.

Admittedly there was nothing wrong with that but what Hela couldn’t understand about the situation was the way she was dealing with it.

It would be easy to have Tremaine in whatever way she wanted even if the woman wasn’t fond of the idea. Just one order and she would be spending time with her so Hela could charm her way until the woman caved to her so she could quickly get her out of her system like she did whenever she laid her eyes on someone because it was clear that Tremaine wasn’t like some of the people Hela had been involved with that the moment they knew she was a queen, they were more than eager to be with her.

Instead, during her attempt to ‘move on’ she couldn’t stop contemplating ways to get what she wanted, which had nothing to do with having the woman trembling with pleasure under her. At least it wasn’t just that. Hela wanted to know everything about Tremaine.

For the first time, she was interested in someone that wasn’t her. Perhaps it was only for the reason that the woman seemed to be an enigma and once Hela discovered her secrets, the magic would disappear but Hela needed to do something about it.

And if her lackeys couldn’t do it, she would take the matter into her own hands. Which took her to the town, knowing where Tremaine was staying. At least her lackeys had been useful for something. Nothing like killing one of them in front of the others to inspire them. Though it had been an act of frustration in the end it worked in her favor.

Hela patted Fenris’ neck affectionately once he stopped in front of their destination and when she got off of him, she placed her hand on the side of his snout when he lowered his head, resting her forehead above his nose, stroking his fur before pulling away, giving him a soft smile.

She could feel the eyes on her, including the ones she expected, giving her a different sensation on her than any others. Looking at the hostel’s windows, Hela could see a young woman, that when she made eye contact, panicky moved away, disappearing from her sight causing her to sneer. In the window next to it, there was a curtain that was slightly put to the side as if the person was (badly) trying to conceal their presence, she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

It didn’t take long before the front door was opening. For a beat, Hela felt disappointed when the owner appeared but before he could open his mouth after bowing, a person behind him, hiding in the shadows cleared their throat, causing him to move to the side, revealing the person Hela was hoping to see.

Expectedly, Tremaine wasn’t wearing a swanky dress like the first time but she still looked imposing and this time her hair was down. “Queen Hela.” She curtsied, keeping her eyes locked with the woman.

“My Lady.” She was expecting the woman to walk towards her but she remained in place. It was easy to know why when she glanced at Fenris. “He won’t harm you unless he senses that’s what I want.”

Tremaine’s eyes moved from the wolf to Hela. “Is it not?” She didn’t wait for an answer to take a couple of tentative steps forward. “I have to admit I’m surprised to see you here and I believe when the queen unexpectedly shows up somewhere, it’s not usually for good news.”

“If that was the case, I wouldn’t have come alone.” She stretched one leg to the side, sticking out her hip at the time she crossed her arms.

“Perhaps. But something tells me that you are not a woman who needs a crew behind you,” she husked, hoping to stroke Hela’s ego.

It had the desired effect when Hela grinned like a shark, puffing out her chest boastful. “Correct.”

Hela was not the only one grinning like the cat had eaten the canary but Tremaine did it inwardly. Royalty was so decipherable. “What brings you to this humble abode, Queen Hela?”

This time it was Hela who moved closer to the other woman. “I’m here to take─” she cut herself off. She didn’t want it to sound like an order or obligation. She wanted Tremaine to want it too. Taking a deep breath, almost as if what she was about to do was a huge effort for her to make. “I would like to invite you to eat with me.”

Tremaine flinched the slightest.

That was something completely unexpected. Not the invitation per se; though it was, it was surpassed by how the clear order had been held back turning into a request that it seemed she could reject. Not that she would. She wouldn’t be that idiotic but it was somewhat befuddling that Hela was interested in her when she could have anybody else.

Tremaine knew she looked good for her age to draw people’s attention. Sadly, more often than not, it was from men that didn’t have anything to offer her and way older than her, so having a woman that seemed much younger than her showing interest in her was staggering.

“It would be an honor,” she finally whispered.

Hela slowly grinned. “Perfect. Let’s go then.”

“Right now?” she shrilled.

“Yes. I don’t want to waste time.” Hela turned around, heading to Fenris, who had laid down at some point.

Tremaine followed her instinctively. “But I’m not ready!”

Hela stopped, turning her head to look her up and down as if she hadn’t done it before, shrugging. “You look fine to me.” Nimbly, without losing her elegance, she hopped on Fenris in only one move instead of climbing him, stretching her arm for Tremaine to take.

Her eyes gazed at Hela’s hand for a moment before looking askance at the wolf, daring to make eye contact with the waiting-woman afterwards. “Can’t I walk?”

Hela rolled her eyes in a way that leastwise would cause a headache. “Come on.” Tremaine still appeared uncertain. “I would not allow any kind of harm your way. Trust me.”

Tremaine didn’t break eye contact, almost like she was searching for something. Whatever it was, she seemed to find it, lowering her gaze back at Hela’s hand, licking her lips slowly before finally taking it.

* * *

This wasn’t what Tremaine imagined.

Since the very first moment, she should have known that with Hela things wouldn’t go exactly as she preferred them.

She was used to riding a carriage or in extreme cases walking, but now she had to ride a giant wolf, making her feel juvenile since she had to hold on to Hela’s waist to stop feeling like she was going to slide down at every motion.

It had been amusing to Hela. Tremaine could notice it in her voice when she told her that _Fenris_ would never allow her to fall. Like the way horses took care of their rider once they developed a bond. As if Tremaine knew anything about it. She had never ridden a horse. The mere idea made her nose scrunched in distaste, imagining her clothes getting dirty. Like surely was happening right now.

The things she did in order to become closer to a person that could help her and give her what she wanted if she played her cards right.

On the other hand, she had been picturing a meal in the castle. Perhaps, to make it feel more easygoing, on a table for two in the garden. Instead, they were now in the woods, outside the kingdom, after making a quick stop at the castle to gather whatever Hela requested at one of the servants. A place that Hela and her wolf knew well because the beast wandered jauntily and the woman never corrected the course.

Fenris finally came to a halt once they went deep into the forest, in front of a river, the trees around working as a barrier since above the river there weren't any kind of tree crowns working as protection. The perfect spot to leave someone to their fate. Not that she believed Hela would do it … at least not in this particular moment. Though she didn’t have the appearance of a softhearted queen, neither of one that would leave loose ends.

Not that Tremaine considered herself such a thing. There’s no way Hela could consider her a threat when she had been behaving decently since their arrival, and even if she knew something from her past, Tremaine didn’t consider the things she had done as something bad unless it was asked to someone who was on good terms with the royals of her previous home. That was something she needed to find out soon about Hela.

“So, this was what you had in mind the whole time?” Tremaine asked after Hela helped her get off Fenris, who to her relief, walked to the other side of the river, dropping his weight to the ground with the intention of napping, focusing her attention then on the other woman. “A picnic?” She raised an eyebrow.

Hela finished adjusting the tablecloth so they could settle down before answering. “Any objection?”

Tremaine waved dismissively with a hand. “It’s just that it feels slightly … out of character coming from you.”

“And you know me so well after one meeting?” she inquired sarcastically.

“One hears things around the town.” She sat down on the tablecloth, legs bent to the side and using an arm as support, not wanting to give the impression that she was ungrateful though she wasn’t entirely fond of the situation.

“Really, what kind of things?” She was sitting on her knees and when Tremaine sat down, she placed her hands on the floor to move a little closer to her, leaving the food and beverages inside the basket, her interest somewhere else.

Tremaine tilted her head, adopting a compliant appearance. “I’m sure it’s no secret that people fear you …” she trailed off.

“I do know. I have worked for that.” She smiled proudly.

“So you can deny that something … common as a picnic, feels odd.” Noticing that Hela wouldn’t pull out the things from the basket, she decided to do it.

“I’m curious about human customs.” She shrugged, her eyes following Tremaine’s movements. “I suppose you have heard something about that too, that I’m not human?”

“I have.” She wouldn’t pretend not to know what she knew. It was enough to pretend to be amenable. “But if I’m sincere, I imagined there were only words coming from people that aren’t too happy with you.”

She snarled at Tremaine’s words though she knew her people didn’t like her. “It’s not like I hide it. I’m not human. Do you believe in Gods?”

“I can’t say I do, I have never had proof they exist. And since life hasn’t been too nice with me, much less.” At least the food was gourmet and they weren’t eating something vulgar.

“Would you believe me if I told you I’m one?” Tremaine immediately looked in her direction, waiting for more information but Hela remained silent.

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. She had heard about magic and she was sure the vermin of her past somehow had access to it to be able to go to the ball. After watching a giant wolf she was convinced magic was real but this went beyond that.

“I could prove it to you. I’m the Goddess of Death.” She shifted in her place, mirroring Tremaine’s position with her legs to the side. “Thor, Odin, Loki, Frigg, Heimdall,” her irritation grew whenever she mentioned a name, “all of them and more exist.”

“Prove it to me then,” she ordered defiantly. In the next second, she was scolding herself for her recklessness, prompted by the belief that she was being mocked.

Hela looked around, her eyes catching the unlucky bird that would be her victim on the closest tree. She raised an arm to point in its direction with her hand, firing a deadly bolt of energy from it, easily hitting its target, which fell from the branch with a thump. Using levitation, Hela brought the dead animal to her, taking it in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it.

Tremaine didn’t conceal her grimace when Hela turned her head to look at her, the image of watching her touching the small corpse nonchalantly was too much for her liking. But Hela wasn’t offended if her amused smile was a clue. Then, some sort of green flames came from Hela’s hand and when she opened her hand, the bird fluttered before standing on her palm, its eyes now shiningly green.

“I could have killed it with a touch but it was too far away. Perhaps another day I can show you that.” It was her biggest weapon during wars. Though at first, she liked to battle against her enemies once she got tired, a simple brush on someone’s skin would end everything and her army would grow.

Tremaine couldn’t conceal her surprise, her lips parting slightly, following the flying bird taking its previous place back at the branch before looking at Hela. “Why would a goddess be interested in boring mortals like us?”

“Bored is the last word I would use to describe mankind. Bored is to experience the same day over and over again, where nothing changes beyond new deads arriving.” She sighed dramatically. “That’s why I came to Earth, everything’s unexpected here, which is enthralling.”

It took Tremaine a while but she became aware that she was paying attention to Hela’s words with sincere interest and not for simple pretense like it had been her intention. Her honest curiosity spoiling her planned behavior. “Why me, why are you interested in me to the point of seeking me out and inviting me instead of ordering it?” That had been swirling in her mind the whole day.

Hela wasn’t one to play games when something was important to her unless it was playtime with Fenris but even then she took it seriously because Fenris meant everything to her. She usually took the bull by its horns and that wouldn’t change now. “I’m not entirely sure,” she confessed. “It’s just …” She tilted her head coyly but her smile was calculated. “You give me that sensation. I find your existence enthralling.”

Tremaine gulped slowly, looking down at her lap in an attempt to hide her smile. No, this wasn’t what she had imagined. But for some reason, she couldn’t consider this new outcome as a bad thing.


End file.
